sd_smashfandomcom-20200213-history
E-ts a Trap
King JoJo was minding her own business one day while walking the fields of Discord when she stumbled upon a strange tunnel entrance tied to a sign that said "Healsluts, Girls only.". Jojo slowly started walking down, and that's when she found dozens of hobo looking men molesting pictures of women, Jojo quickly ran away as soon as she could before they could find her. As she made her way back to SD, she warned the townsfolk of this strange, perverted place not too far away from the kingdom. The high council was curious as to what was going on inside those tunnels, but didn't dare going there and risking potential hostility from an unknown place, especially considering the fact that the only strangers allowed down there are girls. That's when Ale Appsapp got the idea of disguising himself as a woman and going down there to find out. The high council was not in favour of this idea at first, but they eventually opened up to it, and so Ale was given the equipment for his makeover. Ale was now a woman... or that's what he looked like anyways, As Ale made his way to the tunnel, he saw a number of scrawny men hanging about the tunnel entrance, they saw Ale and approached him with hearts in their eyes. "Hey cutie! what you up to? wanna enter into healsluts with us?" Ale nodded, and so they all walked down the stairs, and into the tunnel. As Ale entered Healsluts, he could see a giant board that was held up against a dark, moldy wall. "Put your bio here, and we'll take care of the rest!" Ale again nodded confused. Ale set up a fake bio, stating that he was a "Lewd gamer girl" in order to get as much attention as possible from these men, and to find out what was going on. It wasn't long untill a number of men lined up to swipe Ale from the floor. "HELLO M'LADY! MY NAME MUTEVIBES! NICE TO MEET YOU!" Ale greeted the man, and walked with him towards a creaking rotten room. As they entered the room, he asked Ale to sit down on his bed. He started talking about his hobbies and whatnot, Ale then asked what the history of this place was, the man explained: "Well you know, us thirsty gamer boys from across the continent couldn't contain ourselves, and we couldn't be arsed to approach women the right way hehe, so we made this little hub for women to visit us! The board is so that we can find the right partners and stuff." Ale now realized where he was, and he quickly tried to get out of there, but that's when Mutevibes said: "You know, many women these days have manly voices... what's up with that?" As Mutevibes said that, he could hear familiar voices coming from outside the room, Ale opened the door only to find Lofiy, Xavier Mr. Clidexx all cross-dressed to look like females, they gave an awkward look to Ale as they went away with their respective men. Ale told Mutevibes that she had to take a toilet break, and that's when he suddenly gifted Ale a free copy of Final Fantasy 14: "I will gift you this game, but only if you promise to be my little brat... hehe" Ale nervously accepted the gift and tried to escape, but that's when another man popped up and said "Hey girrlll, i'll give you this copy of Overwatch if you wanna lewd whilst calling me daddy..." Ale took the copy of Overwatch and told the man that he would be back soon. Ale couldn't handle it anymore, so he ditched his female gear and ran back to SD. A couple of minutes after he arrived, the other e-girls showed up. They told the High Council that there was nothing to fear, and that they were just some horny gamer boys. The high council decided to leave Healsluts alone, and to not return there anymore from now on. Category:Lore